NCIS: Demigod Style
by pINKlADY03
Summary: The NCIS characters are now Percy Jackson characters that have to solve crimes.Tony is now Percy.Ziva is now Annabeth.McGee is now Grover.Abby is now Juniper.Gibbs is now Chiron.The body dude is now Connor. They have to solve crimes, so yeah.-Melrose :D
1. Prologue

Prologue

Suzan Peters walked through the forest, trying to get some shots of any animal she could find. She came to rock, a rock that had a deer on it. She took a few shots before walking on. She decided to go deeper than usual. She walked further, not looking back. She found herself an animal. She took a few shots and decided to walk on. The usual. She went a few steps before coming to a rock. It had red writing. She read it out loud, "La" but the rest wasn't finished. She walked further, down the red trail. She saw it. The body. The body of a young boy. The boy had a knife in his back. His finger was covered in blood. That's when it hit her, he wrote a message in his own blood. And, he was dead. Suzan pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed 9-1-1.

Note: HeyHey! So, this is the prologue, so the Percy Jackson characters are going to come in next. So, this is kind of like NCIS. If you've ever seen that show, at the beginning, it shows the body being found by someone, then, at the next chapter, the real characters come in. So, yeah.-Melrose :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Got any new crimes?" Chiron asked as he walked into the office.

"Yeah, Chris Rodriquez. We went to the crime scene this morning and already took pictures. Suzan Peters found the body in the woods." Annabeth said.

"Speaking of this morning, where were you, boss? It's 9am, ha, you were supposed to get here at 6am." Percy said.

"It's none of your business." Chiron hastily replied.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it! You had sex last night!" Percy said.

"Do you want to keep those loins? Because if you do, I suggest you stop." Chiron said.

Percy shut his mouth and walked back to his desk. Annabeth started laughing. "Shut up." Percy murmured.

"We got the body to Connor. Juniper already got some samples. She's testing them right now." Grover said trying to get back on track.

"Great, then, Annabeth, Percy, you two go check on the samples with Juniper. Grover you stay here and research, Chris Rodriquez. I'm going to the lab to check on the body." Chiron said.

"Okay." they all mumbled.

"You know, I still can't believe you made it into NCIS." Annabeth said as her and Percy headed to the lab.

"And I still can't believe you didn't quit an hour after you met me." Percy said while walking into the elevator.

"Yeah, neither can I." Annabeth said.

"So…I heard some interesting stuff from your niece yesterday." Percy said.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Like, you were on the phone talking to your sister about this boy you think is SO cute. Is it me?" Percy joked.

"Haha, very funny." Annabeth hastily replied back.

"I know, I am funny." Percy said as they swung the door open to Junipers lab.

"Hey, Juniper!" Annabeth said, trying to avoid ripping Percy's annoying head off.

"Hey, I got the sample and tested them. I could find absolutely nothing. I looked over and over. This crime is just like Allen Burmer in 97'." Juniper said.

"Do you think it's the same killer?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, but unfortunately, I have no evidence. Well, except for a half of a finger print." Juniper said.

"Look up the print!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Already did, it could be about over 200 people." Juniper said.

"Yeah, but there are millions of people in the world. Hundreds of people won't kill a little 12 year-old. We'll look at the criminal records." Annabeth said as Juniper pulled the list up on the huge screen.

"My first suspect is Rick Jedi. He has a record, but his name never came up in the files for Allen Burmer." Juniper said.

"Ugh! Did you recognize any people?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Patrick Bullgenhard, Jane Battleson, and Emmiana Hernandez." Juniper replied.

"Do you know who they're friends with?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, they all seem to have one friend in common. Ellie La'Rue." Juniper said.

Right then Grover walked in with a packet in his hands and said, "Hey, I got some information! He was dating a girl named Clarisse La'Rue. He had-"

But Percy cut him off and said, "Do you think Chris and Clarisse got in a fight or something? Maybe then, 'Rue, got her friends to kill Chris." Percy said.

"But, Ellie has never done anything wrong. She donates to orphanages, and even is a lunch lady at her daughter's school." Juniper said.

"You have a good point, but, Percy may be right. It makes sense." Annabeth said.

"Thank you, Annabeth." Percy said, with a smug smile on his face.

"We are crime investigators. We need to be the ones to think outside the box. It may make sense, but we don't want to accuse her of anything, till we get more samples from Connor and can see if there are more prints and clues that lead to her." Juniper said.

"She's right." Chiron said while walking in.

"Thank you, Chiron." Juniper said.

"All right, what have we got?" Chiron asked.

It was late at night and both Percy and Annabeth were the only ones there. "What are you doing here so late?" I asked him.

"Thought I might stay for a while with you. I thought if you wanted we could go to my place and celebrate with some wine?" Percy said.

"What are we celebrating?" Annabeth asked with raised eyebrows.

"That you actually went on my side. This is the first time." Percy said.

"No, I agreed with you once, it was last year, in April?" Annabeth said back.

"Oh, so I am the guy you think is cute and funny and awesome." Percy said.

"I never said awesome." Annabeth replied hastily. Percy walked over to her. Actually, right in front of her. He was really close.

"You know," Percy whispered to her, "I am a really great kisser. I also hear I'm the best at sex." Percy said.

"Really?" Annabeth whispered back. Percy only nodded before leaning in and kissing her. It was so…passionate. They kissed while walking to the elevator.

When they got outside, they hopped in Percy's car and shut the door. The windows soon got foggy and I'm pretty sure they were having a good time.

Both, Percy and Annabeth were 30 minutes late. "So why are you two late?" Chiron asked with a smug grin.

"It's none of your business what I was doing." Percy hastily replied.

"Ohhhhhh, I get it! You had sex last night!" Chiron said. "Who with? Annabeth Chase, Ms. Crime Chaser."

"Actually, yeah. It was with Annabeth. Want to know anything else, boss?" Percy asked with a fake/sweet tone.

Everyone fell silent. They all knew they would be together. But right now? "Oh, go to the lab and check on the newest samples Juniper got." Chiron said while looking at the floor, feeling kind of bad for being a push over. Annabeth and Percy got up and walked over to the elevator, pushed the button, and disappeared inside. "I'll go check on the body again." Chiron said.

"Boss, what do I do?" Grover asked.

"Get me a coffee." Chiron said.

"The usual?" Grover asked.

"Yep, you know me too well." Chiron said.

"Do you want me to deliver it to you at the lab or just leave it on your desk?" Grover asked.

"Leave it on my desk." Chiron answered while walking to the elevator. Chiron reached the lab where Connor stood. "Find anything new?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, do you see that light line around his neck?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chiron asked.

"I think they threatened to cut off his circulation if he moved. They held him from behind, and then stabbed him. So, Chris, walked over to the rock, and tried to right a message, but he failed to write it all." Connor said.

"Then why was he ten feet from the rock?" Chiron asked.

"Whoever killed him, might have still been there, but didn't let him write the whole message." Connor said.

"Let's go to Chris's school. We'll be there just in time for homeroom." Chiron said.

As they walked into Chris's "Homeroom" I saw a teacher, with a name card that said, "Laurence Dionysus", and about 30 kids.

"Can I help you?" Mr.D said in an irritated voice. Suddenly, it hit Chiron, "La" was Chris's message, and Mr.D's name was "Laurence".

"You're under arrest by the NCIS." Chiron said.

Note: HeyHey! I am really glad me and Seaweed brain girl and I made up! She even sent me a preview of "Typical Highschool life" I bet your jealous :D. Anywho, so…like or dislike? Please, please, please tell me in reviews! If you want the next chapter, all you have to do is push the button below and review(just to tell you). Bye-bye!- Melrose :D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Chiron, what do you want us to do? The kids, what are they supposed to do?" Annabeth asked.

"Percy, Grover, you two watch the kids, while Annabeth, I want you to interview students." Chiron said.

"Got it!" Percy said. Percy and Grover started to tell the class about basic physics and old crimes they've solved, while Annabeth brought a girl out in the hallway.

"What do you want?" the girl asked, with every word piercing the walls and Annabeth.

"What I want is answers. Do you recognize him?" Annabeth asked with she showed the girl a photo.

"That's my boyfriend, Chris, why do you care, punk?" the girl shot back, clearly not realizing what she was getting into.

"Who are you?" Annabeth demanded, ready for answers.

"Clarisse La'Rue." Clarisse replied.

"Your boyfriend, yeah well, he got murdered." Annabeth said.

"No, that's not true, Chris texted me last night, he has the flu." Clarisse said.

"That's not Chris, it's someone else." Annabeth said. A tear moved their way down Clarisse's cheeks.

"He's dead." was all Clarisse could say.

"Office, sweet, office!" Percy said as they finally made it back to work.

Ignoring Percy's childish behavior, Annabeth said, "Clarisse gave me her phone, Chiron, apparently someone is texting her on Chris's old phone. If we can trace it, Bingo! We got the killer."

"Take it to Juniper. I'm interviewing Laurence, to see what's up." Chiron said, while walking to the interviewing room.

"Good luck!" Annabeth yelled over his shoulder.

Chiron walked into the room, there sat the teacher, Laurence Dionysus, waiting for him to arrive. He knew Grover and Percy were watching this in the other room, but still, this is weird. "Did you or did you not kill Chris Rodriquez?" Chiron blurted.

There was an eerie silence. All of the sudden Laurence said, "Chris is my son, we hung out a lot on the weekends, I would never kill him. I read one of his texts, someone was threatening him, the number was blocked, and now someone else keeps texting me on his phone, threatening me."

"I see, for now you're free, but we may put you under custody." Chiron said. "May I have his phone?"

"Yes, here." Laurence handed Chiron the phone.

"I think we're done here." Chiron said, getting up.

A/N: I know it's short, but I have writer's block D:! Check out my new story, Perfect Forbidden Love! Thankies! -Maylynn


End file.
